


驯服[R]

by Juunana



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Relationships: 爆轰
Kudos: 8





	驯服[R]

题目与内容不符，OOC属于我  
血腥请注意，狼人变身请注意  
————————————————————————

他以为自己被埋进地底，四肢钉入棺板，浓腥的湿气勒住脖颈，将肉体与灵魂一并拉入黑暗的深渊。

“别睡。”死神劈落手中的镰刀，引发下颌阵阵痛意，爆豪猛地睁开眼，刺目灯光使他短暂性失明。

轰焦冻擦净手术刀上血渍，慢条斯理用酒精消毒。他戴雪白手套，穿缎面马甲，领花繁复华丽，看着像是在餐桌上涂抹果酱的公爵。

“他妈的阴阳脸，你在搞什么鬼？！”爆豪看清的瞬间破口大骂，整个人从床上弹起，立即被束缚拉回原处。

轰垂下眼，无视对方咆哮，手中利刃抵住伤口——狼人修复能力惊人，开裂皮肉转眼只剩浅淡血线——他按着刀背下压，“你太吵了。”

操！爆豪偏头躲避，刀尖擦过颈动脉，最终插入柔软的床垫。“你他妈放开我！”他挥动被镣铐禁锢的双手，锁链长度微妙，拳头堪堪停在对方鼻尖。

轰握住他强健的手臂，用足十成力道，爆豪因此而疼得面色发白，暴怒地厮声吠叫。

狼人凶狠残暴，吸血鬼也不遑多让——常年不见天日的血族，看似苍白虚弱，表象之下仍是恶魔的化身——他们嗜血强大，且永生不死。

轰将手术刀拔出，爆豪伺机咬住他的手腕，狼人尝到血腥后愈发狂躁，猩红眼珠里怒火燃烧。

鲜血将手套浸湿，轰冷淡的表情终于裂开缝隙，他蹙着眉尖，瞳孔里透出嫌恶：“脏死了。”接着用力折断自己的腕骨，皮肉四绽肌腱撕裂，整个右手断在爆豪嘴里。

“呸。”爆豪转头就吐掉，血从下巴跌入衣襟，他咧开嘴笑得像恶鬼，“你个死洁癖还不赶紧放开我！”妈的，吸血鬼的血味道真差。

“我不。”轰等待手掌愈合重生，左手攥着酒精棉球仔细擦干血渍。

爆豪险些气笑，怒火竟有熄灭的趋势。他朝天花板白眼，十分钦佩轰焦冻的角色转换，上一秒还是变态医生，下一刻就变为委屈的洁癖患者。

素来流传狼人与吸血鬼互为天敌，然而他和轰的关系更为微妙，简单来说是互相看不惯的炮友，本质上就是两个怪物抱团取暖罢了。但现在爆豪想把炮友两字抹掉，因为轰焦冻是个神经病，他早该清楚。

“喂，好好说话，你先放开我，老子不和你一般见识。”爆豪想不到自己竟成为率先讲和的一方，即使他根本不知道矛盾因何而起，只记得自己猎食不慎掉入陷阱，醒来便在阴阳脸的别墅里——以一种被囚禁的姿态。这完全超出炮友的界限，可定义为犯罪，只不过此处偏远人烟稀少，没有多管闲事的警察来将吸血鬼逮捕。

嫌疑人毫无自知之明，他换上崭新手套，岔开话题：“我救了你。”残肢被踢进角落，沦为蛇鼠的晚餐，“所以不会放开你。”

狗屁不通，果然有病。爆豪怀疑就是吸血鬼设置的陷阱，讲和欲望瞬间消散。“没记错的话，”他低声威胁，“今晚是月圆之夜。”血色的眼眸眯起，“现在几点？”

“咚——”挂钟应声而响，轰熄灭灯火，房间被墨色吞噬，月亮还未升起。

狼人夜视力极好，见轰在抽屉翻找，心下了然。对方拿着东西走近，他得以看清油膏，以及，犬类的嘴套。

“操！”

轰迅猛地骑上爆豪胸膛，双腿绷紧制止对方挣扎，在狼人进一步撕咬前将嘴套扣在他的脸上。

“现在七点整。”他耐心回答，安全扣锁紧的声音清脆响亮，“我们来做爱吧爆豪。”

“做你妈！”爆豪发誓一定会把轰焦冻大卸八块，在对方重生之前将其送进精神病院，最好能关上几百年。这个疯子！

“你心跳好快。”轰抚摸他温热的左胸，像是喃喃自语：“还在生病吗。”

“滚下去！”爆轰徒劳地扭动身躯，试图将吸血鬼甩开，“你他妈才有病！”

“嘘——”轰俯身贴近爆豪，食指竖在栅栏状金属罩上，“安德瓦在楼下。”他说完便去舔对方温热的颈侧。

爆豪怎会不知这般调情的手段，曾经无数次他们在与安德瓦一墙之隔的房间做爱，书房、浴室甚至地下室，灯火通明与潮湿阴暗处藏尽淫靡的体液，轰被他操得咬破嘴唇，或是口中塞满其他东西，才不至于教呻吟被其父亲听去。那是性爱中隐秘而刺激的情趣。爆豪竟条件反射般地开始浑身发热。

我一定是被这疯子传染了。爆豪闭了闭眼，动脉被獠牙刺入，疼痛与酥痒一并奔涌于血管之中。吸血鬼进食引发的催情副作用开始奏效。

轰焦冻是个怪胎，但不妨碍他也能成为诱人的尤物。造物主一定偏爱吸血鬼，不仅赐予他一副精致面孔，在左眼周种下深红的罂粟花朵，还将其身体线条凿刻得优美流畅，仿佛古典油画中降临人间的神子。

“嗯……”轰微张着嘴唇，灵活地扭动腰肢，用沾满油膏的屁股来回磨蹭爆豪的下体。他意识是清醒的，能分明感受膏体融化在臀缝里，像是爆浆蛋糕迫不及待溢出的夹心，温热地涂抹在他的会阴与爆豪的性器上，浓稠而黏腻。

“你他妈还要磨多久？”爆豪被漫长前戏折磨得大汗淋漓，恨不得化身巨狼芬里尔，将神子吞噬入腹，以缓解体内暴涨的情欲。

轰扶稳他的双臂，垂下头颅，一滴汗水穿透嘴套落在爆豪唇边，似一枚间接的吻。“再等一等。”他收缩臀肉夹得更紧。

操，等一等？等什么？爆豪从不知道轰焦冻做爱这么磨蹭。大概因为向来是自己处于主导地位，爆豪难以忍耐这样的被动，方才汗珠砸落那一刻，他竟然想要接吻。若是平常，轰早就被他按在身下操进被褥，脆弱后颈被吮咬至嫣红，哪里需要他等待一分半秒。

全他妈因为这该死的嘴套和锁链！爆豪竭尽全力，试图挣破皮革与钢铁。

“乖一点。”轰做爱也不摘手套，隔着布料抚摸他湿透的额发，后臀磨着阴茎轻柔地安抚。

爆豪抓住机会往上挺腰，歪打正着刺入靶心，整个龟头钻进紧致的后穴，吸血鬼被撞出破碎的呻吟。

狼人的性器火热，而嗓音却异常冰冷：“别把老子当狗。”月亮终于升起，将他的眼瞳映得鲜艳似血。轰等到了。

由人变狼的过程堪比新生，生理意义上的重组。他的颅骨扭曲变形，肌肉膨胀扩张，尖牙利爪生长的同时，金色毛发遍布全身各处，唯有猩红的眸子明亮依旧。

爆豪抖着耳朵甩动尾巴，轻易扯断四肢锁链，但那副嘴套依旧扣在他已经化为狼形的脸上，过长的吻部刚好卡进金属罩内。牵引绳的一端握在轰焦冻的手里。

他终于明白对方的目的。嘴角漾起戏谑的笑容，他说：“想驯服我？”

强盛体态的狼人绝非吸血鬼可比，何况对方性器还钉在体内，轰被掐着喉咙砸进床垫，阴茎因此插得更深，异人长度几乎顶至脏器。疼痛与窒息撬开他的嘴，锋利的獠牙反射出凛冽冷光。

“哼。”爆豪不屑地喷气，前后摆动腰腹，硬质毛发磨得轰腿根发红，“你倒是试试看啊，轰焦冻。”他刻意放松钳锢的利爪，待对方反抗只会迎来扼死。

“咳咳、咳。”轰被肏得咳嗽声也在发抖，常年苍白的脸颊泛起血色，眼角泪珠显出几分可怜：“你不是狗。”

爆豪听懂了，满意地顶撞他的前列腺，强大如吸血鬼也不可抑制地软下腰。他顺势弯折轰的大腿，直至嘴套触压对方唇肉。“解开它。”他命令。

绳扣并不复杂，轰却解得异常缓慢。爆豪语毕后陡然加快抽插，后穴窜起的快感几乎能泡软他的脊柱。无数的蚂蚁啃噬着神经，内啡肽四处点火，引得他全身发抖，甚至无法控制手指弯曲。

“啊——”大脑空白的一瞬他尖叫出声，手指用力险些将指甲掀翻，嘴套滚落在一旁。

狼人被急速收缩的甬道绞至射精，他低嚎着灌满吸血鬼的后穴，利爪刺破对方薄嫩的肌肤。血与性酿造出一片诡异的狼藉。

“真乖。”爆豪伸舌舔舐轰的伤口，将嘴套盖在他的脸上，“原来吸血鬼也能被驯服？”

狼人恶意地攥紧牵绳。

爆豪从别墅出来时已是凌晨，满月被乌云隐去光芒，他吹着口哨走入森林，看上去心情颇好。他寻回下午掉入的陷阱，杂草间一处两米深的凹陷。坑底布满锋利刀刃，有几处沾染血迹。

爆豪扔进一块巨石，用作落脚点，在角落看见一只手套——轰焦冻的手套。他额角一跳。妈的真是阴阳脸在整我？

狼人够到那团布料，摊在手掌。雪白中央一点暗色血印。不愧是洁癖，这都忍受不了。他凑近嗅了嗅，闻出别的信息——是他自己的血，并且是中毒后的污血。

乌云撤开遮掩，爆豪看清那些刀刃上淡紫色的液体，他依旧靠嗅觉辨别：发霉水果的臭味，且汁液发紫，中毒后产生幻觉，严重至休克死亡，必要时放血清毒……爆豪脑中自动复读在轰家书房读过的药籍，准确来说是另一只吸血鬼的书房，因为轰氏父子的书房分开使用。

这他妈是安德瓦养的毒草。操。爆豪用力踹翻那些刀刃，立马想冲回去报仇。

等等。他猛地停住，似被美杜莎的眼睛摄住，像一座僵立于夜色中的石像。

所以，真的是轰焦冻救了我？爆豪拧紧眉毛，好似遇到棘手难题。石像开裂，他在原地绕了两圈，又突然蹲下。

深色裤脚处附着一块白浊，是做第三次时轰趴在墙面射在了他的腿上。

操！爆豪揉了把本就凌乱的头发，抖落内心挣扎，终于掉头原路返回。

因为他走之前，把赤身裸体的轰拴在了卧室门把上。仍带着嘴套。

Fin.  
___________________________

毒草瞎掰的，我真的在乱写  
想要评论~


End file.
